


Frognapped!

by Destiny Aitsuji (ravenabi)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenabi/pseuds/Destiny%20Aitsuji
Summary: A game of double dare gone too far leaving some people unhappy and others highly amused. One shot. OOC warning.
Kudos: 2





	Frognapped!

**Frognapped!**

It was a Varia dare and they knew he was as dead as a frog. The option of playing a Varia double dare game using cards and having Bel senpai to come up with the dares was a bad idea.

There were dares that Xanxus needed to pull 5 strands of Squalo's hair, not that the long haired captain could say anything, dares for Lussuria to grow a moustache using his sun flames, it turned out colourful somehow and it looked horrible. Then Levi had a double dare to kiss the foot of the person to his right 50 times and it was terrible for him because Mammon charged him $5,000 per kiss even without his consent.

It was the Prince's turn and he chose an easy dare, kissing the person on his left on the cheek, which turned out to be Squalo. Squalo was dared by Xanxus to take a double dare and it was a riot when Squalo slapped him hard across the face as the dare stated to slap the person who talks to him first after receiving the card. Payback's a bitch. As for Mammon, his dare had been easy but painful. He had to give everyone playing the game $50 each which really shouldn’t have been a big deal because of the profit he earned off Levi earlier.

Finally, it reached Fran's turn and he gulped. The look on the Prince's face told him it was not good. Yte, there was nothing the illusionist could do. He reached out for a dare card only to have Xanxus's gun pointed to his head. Mentally Fran started praying as he took a double dare card.

He gulped when he read the card.

"Ushishi~ what did it say Froggy?" the artificial Prince asked. Fran glared at him a little and read aloud "Kidnap the Vongola Cloud's pet bird."

Xanxus howled in laughter followed by Squalo and everyone else. 

"Well what are you waiting for, trash? Get moving! I want to see you get bitten to death by him."

The boss really cared for his subordinates.

Left with no choice, Fran sneaked into the Cloud guardian's training area and found the yellow song bird. Using an illusion to lure the song bird to him, he caught it effortlessly and returned to the Varia.

Bel, Xanxus, Squalo and all the Varia starred speechless at the teal haired boy. 

"Wow..." was what Bel said before snickering. "You are a dead frog now, a dead frog indeed."

Xanxus smirked, "Hahaha! Trash, you really have some guts there."

Squalo yelled "Voii! Are you stupid? You better return it before he comes rampaging here! I'm not going to clean up the mess this time!"

Lussuria cooed over the adorable canary and Fran sighed.

Before anything could happen, a loud crash was heard followed by an angry skylark who brought out his tonfas.

"Kamikorosu."

Fran felt a shiver up his spine and gulped. He felt a little scared at seeing how pissed the Cloud guardian was.

Yet, instead of getting bitten to death, Fran found himself being dragged off. Dumbly, the Varia watched him leave. 

Stopping at the entrance briefly, Hibari turned around. "Since he kidnapped my bird I am going to kidnap this Frog for ransom. If you want him back, the monkey king should fight me."

Varia just watched helplessly as the Cloud guardian disappeared. Only Xanxus laughed at the turn of events. Bel's grin turned into a frown quickly. 

"Ushishi,” he laughed without humour. “The Prince's froggy has been frognapped. The prince wants his froggy back!"

Somewhere from above a certain canary sang happily as his new owner brought back a new pal. "Midori tanabiku..."

**Author’s Note: If you like my works, consider supporting me on Patreon!**

**Join my Discord server: https://discord.gg/UrtDMXn**

**Follow me on my social media FB & Twitter @Destiny Aitsuji, IG @destiny_aitsuji**


End file.
